Juste un instant
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Encore un petit one SubSei Il le cherche encore et toujours, estce le hasard ? Non c'est leur destin.


_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : ...aucun des personnages créé par Clamp n'est ma propriété... ( Nande ? )_

**Juste un instant**

" Festival Exceptionnel ce week-end. "

Il regarda l'affiche d'un oeil distrait tout en continuant sa route. Le jeune homme n'appréciait plus vraiment ce genre de manifestation mais cette fois il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait un travail à accomplir.

Subaru observa les alentours et opta finalement pour un parc.

L'heure de son rendez-vous avait changé, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'y présente.

Il s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il vit et, machinalement, s'alluma une cigarette.

Un nouvel exorcisme l'attendait ce soir. Selon les informations qu'il avait reçues, un esprit se manifestait depuis le début de le mise en place de ce festival provoquant des incidents, minimes au départ, mais prenant une ampleur plus préoccupante depuis l'annonce de son ouverture. Un travail banal en somme.

La fumée de tabac s'élevait lentement vers le ciel et ses yeux s'y attardaient.

Quand le retrouverait-il ?

Jamais peut-être. Non. Il était sa proie, ces marques sur ses mains le prouvaient, alors qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau était inévitable.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard errer sur les parterres en fleurs qui s'étendaient à travers le parc. Même les cerisiers étaient encore en fleurs à cette saison.

" Est-ce que ces fleurs te plaisent ? "

" Sais-tu pourquoi elles sont légèrement rosées ? "

" C'est parce qu'elles se nourissent du sang des cadavres qui sont en dessous. "

Il ferma les yeux voulant effacer ces mots de sa mémoire.

Il s'était laissé berner et il avait tout perdu.

Il se leva, sa cigarette éteinte depuis bien longtemps, et reprit sa route.

Les souvenirs affluaient encore. Le parc Ueno, un pique-nique, le sourire d'Hokuto. Un sourire à jamais disparu. Par sa faute. Ou plutôt la sienne. Parce qu'il avait été trop faible.

Cela au moins avait changé.

Il s'était fait la promesse d'y parvenir, d'atteindre son pouvoir. afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Un jour, il ferait face au Sakurazukamori et tout se terminerait.

Subaru parvint enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, légèrement en avance, ne remarquant pas vraiment le contraste qu'il pouvait exister entre lui, jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à peine, au regard apparemment froid, au corps élancé, portant un simple ensemble blanc, sobre, et cette place si festive, vide pour l'heure, mais qui serait bientôt pleine de vie.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis une jeune femme apparut quittant les vastes stands. Elle sembla un instant s'étonner en l'apercevant.

Etait-ce ses yeux verts qui semblaient irradiés sous la chaleur ou bien sa beauté dont il n'avait même pas conscience qui semblait déjà l'avoir charmée ?

De telles questions ne lui seraient jamais venues à l'esprit. Même son apparence, longs cheveux châtains, yukata traditionnel et les yeux marrons tirant vers un étonnant bleu, le laissait indifférent. Ce n'était qu'une cliente comme une autre.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et, dès qu'il eut récolté les indications nécessaires, il la quitta, ne remarquant même pas la lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

Il devait agir la nuit, comme il s'en était douté.

Evidemment, elle n'avait aucune idée de la source de la rancoeur apparente de cette âme brisée qui s'obstinait à vouloir empêcher l'organisation de ce festival. Dans quelques heures il comprendrait et lui permettrait de retrouver le repos.

oooooooo

Subaru avait rejoint la jeune femme, Minako Tamiya s'il se souvenait bien, à l'endroit où cette esprit avait pour habitude d'apparaître.

Le festival battait son plein mais cette section n'était pas encore ouverte au public.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que les premières manifestations surnaturelles ne se fassent ressentir.

- Restez en retrait, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle Tamiya, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer.

Lorsque la forme apparut, l'exorciste sembla perplexe.

- Est-ce vraiment lui ?

La jeune femme aquiesça.

L'apparition ne semblait guère plus agée qu'eux mais peu à peu son visage, serein au premier abord, se déforma sous la colère.

- Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez osé ! explosa-t-il. Vous allez le PAYER !

Il fit mine de vouloir se précipiter vers Minako mais le jeune Sumeragi l'en empêcha par un sort de protection.

- Comment pouvez-vous protéger cette femme après CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ! hurla-t-il alors que sa rage le fortifiait de seconde en seconde.

Il jeta un oeil interrogateur à sa cliente tout en insufflant plus d'énergie dans son kekkaï.

- Je vous assure que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle dans un souffle.

A cet instant, l'esprit redoubla de colère. Subaru psalmodia quelques mots. Leurs pouvoirs se firent face durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité puis l'âme fut repoussée et sa puissance diminua.

Des larmes de haine et de désespoir se répandirent sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu.

- Pourquoi la laissez-vous souiller mon nom et la tombe de mes ancêtres ? Cette femme m'a éliminé pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ! Ma maison a été rasée pour y installer à la place ce festival et ainsi piétiner les tombes de mes parents...

L'exorciste abandonna toute lutte, cette âme n'avait de toutes façons plus assez d'énergie pour les menacer.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible... mon oncle m'avait assuré, avant son décès..., que ce terrain n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à lui... !

Elle tremblait sous le coup des émotions qui devaient sûrement l'assaillir.

- Je suis... désolée... je n'en savais rien !

Subaru reporta son attention sur l'âme brisée.

- Il est temps que vous retourniez auprès des vôtres.

Il récita une litanie de paroles puis l'esprit disparut.

Le jeune homme détestait de pareilles affaires. Comment réellement apaiser une âme dans de telles circonstances.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien son impuissance.

- Monsieur... Sumeragi ?

Elle essayait de se reprendre et sans doute devait-elle se sentir coupable. Il attendit sa demande.

- Sauriez-vous... où se trouvent ces tombent ?

Au moins, il existait encore des personnes bienveillantes, se dit-il. Ou bien n'était-ce que pour sa bonne conscience ? Il s'en voulut de s'être posé une telle question et regarda un instant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas très difficile à savoir, son énergie résiduelle s'y concentrait, c'était évidemment la raison pour laquelle il revenait toujours ici.

- Elle sont juste au pied de cet arbre, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je veillerais à ce que leur sépulture soit réédifiée et protégée. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Effectivement...

Subaru s'arrêta. C'était impossible.

- ... mes employeurs désirent que vous quittiez cet endroit.

Il était trop tard.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le corps glissait déjà au sol baignant dans son sang.

- Pourquoi...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer.

- Parce que c'est mon travail.

Il lui sourit puis quitta le cadavre sans plus de préoccupations avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.

- Seishiro !

Le jeune homme réagit enfin et se précipita à sa suite.

Il essayait de le suivre tant bien que mal, bousculant au passage quelques personnes auprès desquelles il n'avait guère le temps de s'excuser. Il le perdait un peu plus à chaque instant, l'assassin se dissimulant à merveille parmi tous ces gens aveugles à leur poursuite.

Discrètement, il se décida à utiliser un shikigami pour le suivre, le réduisant à sa forme la plus basique, ce qui ne dépassait pas les quelques centimètres.

L'exorciste comprit rapidement que cette course serait inutile. Seishiro se montrait bien plus rapide que lui. Et lui, alors que face à l'assassin c'était indispensable, n'était déjà plus en possession de toutes ses forces depuis qu'il avait renvoyé cette âme.

Ils dépassèrent les derniers stands, s'écartant enfin des lumières, de la chaleur oppressante et des musiques assourdissantes.

L'homme, à quelques mètres de lui, portant une simple chemise noire, l'observa un instant de son oeil valide avant de s'éloigner plus rapidement encore. Surpris, il lança vers lui un nouveau shikigami qui fut immédiatement repoussé.

Il lui sourit.

- Me battre contre toi n'éveille en moi aucun intérêt, Subaru, dit-il avec indifférence.

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

Il le considérait donc toujours comme cela. Si faible qu'il ne méritait pas le moins du monde son attention.

- Je te prouverai que tu te trompes, murmura-t-il, sa voix laissant transparaître sa colère.

Il se concentra quelques instants puis parvint à le retrouver.

Son premier shikigami le suivait toujours.

L'exorciste attendit qu'il trouve son nouveau logement avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre.

Il s'y introduisit, brisant la serrure à l'aide d'un ofuda, puis entra en silence. Son shikigami se tenait sur le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Il le rappela mais il se brisa avant de retrouver son maître.

- Tu m'as donc suivi jusqu'ici.

Seishiro se tenait dans son dos.

- Tu as gagné en ruse et en habilité...

Il se tourna lentement vers lui, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

Toute retraite était à présent exclue.

- ... mais tu es toujours aussi naïf. T'imaginais-tu réellement que je te mènerais jusqu'à ma demeure ?

Bien sûr, cela avait été beaucoup trop simple.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

L'exorciste prépara ses ofudas.

- Tu espères venger ta soeur ?

Il souriait encore en prononçant ces mots ; sa détermination n'en fut qu'accrue.

- Si tu m'affrontes aujourd'hui, j'en sortirai vainqueur, Subaru.

- N'en sois pas...

- Tu es plus beau encore à présent mais pas assez puissant.

Le Sakurazukamori lui enserrait les poignets lui interdisant tout mouvement, il avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir. Les ofuda blancs s'éparpillaient au sol et l'assassin semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Tu es totalement à ma merci, sans défense.

Il l'attira un peu plus à lui.

- Alors pourquoi ne mets-tu pas un terme à tout ceci ?

Il tentait de rester froid, malgré les sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui, devant cette homme qu'il aurait tant voulu ne pas affronter, ne pas aimer même, mais qui était finalement sa seule raison de vivre. Quelle ironie dans leur situation !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

La distance se réduisait encore et il souriait toujours.

- Mais t'embrasser me semble nettement plus distrayant, ajouta-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps d'assimiler ses paroles que déjà ses lèvres se refermaient sur les siennes. L'exorciste sentit à peine ses mains qui relâchaient ses poignets pour lui enlacer la taille, déjà totalement absorbé par cet échange inattendu et pourtant tant espéré.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il put goûter à loisir à ces lèvres d'une douceur infinie et se laisser submerger par toute la tendresse qu'il lui donnait dans ce baiser. Sa présence toute entière, son odeur, son corps, l'enveloppaient tel le plus doux des instants.

Lentement, ils finirent par se séparer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'exorciste put voir sur ses traits un sourire si sincère qu'il douta même se trouver en face du Sakurazukamori.

Pourtant, la réalité le rattrapa.

Déjà, il plaçait une main au-dessus de son visage et il comprit ses intentions.

- Je n'oublierai pas, Subaru. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous quitter ainsi, et sois certain que je le regrette. Ce n'est pas notre destin.

- Seishiro...

Il perdit l'équilibre et sentit le bras de l'assassin qui le soutenait.

- ... notre histoire ne se terminera pas de cete façon...

Les ténèbres l'envahirent et ces instants s'effacèrent.

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Ce sang sur ses mains.

Son sang.

Un tel destin était si cruel.

- ... A bien y réfléchir... je l'ai su dès cet instant... tu n'aurais pas pu te résoudre à tuer quelqu'un, tu es... trop gentil...

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, la main de l'assassin, couverte de son sang, lui effleurant une dernière fois la nuque.

- Subaru... je...

Une simple brise les coupa un instant du reste du monde et ses derniers mots s'imprimèrent dans son coeur alors que les dernières étincelles de son pouvoir brisaient le sort.

Les souvenirs affluèrent, cet instant unique, puis le corps s'écroula dans ses bras.

Le temps sembla interrompre sa course.

Pourtant, autour de lui, les évènements continuaient à se produire.

Kamui ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, sa vie de sceau s'achevait.

Il était devenu un ange mais l'avenir du monde ne le concernait plus.

Il n'avait plus rien à accomplir.

Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : chérir ce souvenir qu'il lui avait rendu, qui lui révélait tout.

A jamais.

Juste cet instant.

**Fin**

_Voilà, juste une occasion de donner "un peu" plus à ce pauvre Subaru martyisé par nos chères Clamp T.T... Pas très réjouissant... Bon, alors j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour quelques-uns de mescoups de coeur__du moment : ) C'est juste 4 ficsSei et/ou Subque j'aime beaucoup ( parmibeaucoup beaucoup d'autres... !):_

_Fatum_ de FOetus ( un splendide one à lire absolument sur notre cher Sei !)  
_Mon vrai Souhait_ de Dreamydreamer ( merci pour ce magnifique one-shot, j'adore ! )

_Destin_ de Maeve ( fic Tsubasa RC qui promet beaucoup : °) )  
_Deux en un, le tout à trois _de Flubb ( XD c'est vraiment trop drôle, je suis aussi fan de Yuto maintenant XD)

_Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, gomen --'_

_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce one; ) Comme d'habitude, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus : )_


End file.
